


My Little Sparrow

by sailingonstardust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic, First Kiss, First Time, Genyatta - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Nepal, Robot Sex, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, robot genitilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: Genji has a secret that fills him with guilt. He has feelings, desires, for his master, his friend, his mentor, his savior. Zenyatta has feelings he knows cannot possibly be returned. Feelings for his student, his friend, his pupil, his sparrow.Or, alternatively, when will these dumb robots realize they're both in love?





	1. Chapter 1

Genji cannot feel the warmth of the sun through his robotic body, but he can imagine how it would feel against his skin as it fights the lingering traces of winter in the spring air. A fountain bubbles a few feet away and birds are singing above his head. Their songs mix melodically with the tinkling of his master’s orbs beside him as the Omnic meditates. Sunlight glances off Zenyatta’s shiny metal faceplate and illuminates the spot where his mouth would be were he human. It blinds Genji momentarily before his visor adjusts to the light.

Truly his master, at any given time of day, is the most beautiful sight Genji has ever beheld. Especially, he thinks, when the gold of his metal plating is shimmering with sunlight and contrasting beautifully with -

Genji stops himself. Too often have his thoughts of his master been turning from friendship as of late, and into something else entirely. It scares him. After all Zenyatta has done for him, this is how he reacts? Genji knows his master cannot feel the same way, not after witnessing him at his lowest and singlehandedly raising him back up into a respectable human being - or something close to it.

Genji is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t realize the chiming of his master’s orbs has stopped and Zenyatta has turned to face him. “What troubles you, my student?” he asks.

Genji startles, cursing himself for his transparency. “Forgive me, master. I did not notice you had finished meditating. I, um… that is…” Genji sighs, realizing he will have no success in persuading Zenyatta there is nothing wrong. “I find myself to be… uncomfortable.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” Zenyatta questions innocently. Concern laces his tone.

Heat rushes to Genji’s face and he is grateful he’s wearing his visor to hide his blush. “Ah, no, master, if that is alright with you.”

“That is fine, Genji, but I do hope if you continue to experience discomfort you will speak to someone about it, if not myself then another of my brothers or sisters.”

“Of course. You needn’t worry about me, master, I am fine.”

Genji wishes the Omnic’s face wasn’t so difficult to read. He hears him sigh. “I always worry about you, Genji. That will never change.”

A smile lights on Genji’s face beneath the mask and he lets out a huff of laughter. “I believe that is one thing we will always have in common, master.” Zenyatta stands, his meditation done, so Genji follows suit.

“I am going down to the village to to check on the sparrow I befriended,” Zenyatta tells him. “I am told she has built a nest. You are welcome to join me, if you wish.”

Genji’s stomach flutters in excitement. It’s not every day he gets to spend a lot of time with Zenyatta, but the days he does are always a treat. “I would love nothing more, master,” he says, and together they make their way out of the garden and towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek to the village is not an arduous one, though it does take some time. Zenyatta’s calculations tell him it takes about an hour from the monastery to the village when traveling at a leisurely pace. They walk in companionable silence, Zenyatta’s thoughts swirling in a jumble, threatening to grow into discord if left unattended. It does not help matters that he can feel discomfort radiating off of his pupil in waves. Zenyatta wonders what could be causing him such trouble that he doesn’t want to tell his master about. He would never admit it, but Genji’s silence on the matter feels like a blow to his core.

The first thing Zenyatta notices when they reach the village is the resilient greens and purples fighting the remaining snow on the ground. He finds his soul smiling; it reminds him of Genji. The next thing Zenyatta notices is a slew of laughing children who come running over to him with gleeful shouts of “Master Zenyatta! Master Zenyatta!”

“Greetings, children,” he waves. He has their attention for all of two seconds before they lay eyes on Genji and gasp in delight, swarming around him like bees to honey.

“Can you play with us, Genji?” one boy asks, pulling on his left elbow. Another child hangs from Genji’s right arm and still more crowd around his legs staring up at him with adoration in their gazes. Zenyatta feels his system heat up as he takes in the sight. His student looks so domestic like this, and it sends Zenyatta’s mind places it cannot afford to go.

Genji had once told Zenyatta that the children’s fondness of him made him happier than nearly anything else. _They see me for who I am, not how my body makes me appear_ , he had said, and Zenyatta’s heart broke a little at the confession.

Now the cyborg stands laughing, no doubt hiding a fond grin behind his visor. Yet despite his love for the children, he hesitates. It confuses Zenyatta until he realizes Genji is waiting for his approval. Zenyatta did, after all, bring Genji here for a purpose. “The sparrows will still be here in an hour,” he says, and Genji nods respectfully to him.

“I can play, but I need my arms and legs back first,” Genji announces, and the children let out shouts of excitement as they let go of his extremities.

“Wait!” a little girl shouts as they divide themselves into teams. “I forgot! I have to help my mother with the washing.”

“Birsha!” a boy whines indignantly. “You can’t go, the teams will be uneven!”

“I’m sorry, I forgot!” Birsha apologizes. Zenyatta is about to step in and defend her when Genji puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Go, help your mother. I promise to come back next week and we can play whatever game you want.”

Birsha smiles up at him. “Thank you, Genji.” She says before running off, presumably to her mother.

“Now what are we going to do? The teams are uneven,” the boy from before whines.

“I think I know someone who might join us,” Genji says mischievously, and Zenyatta doesn’t have to look to know Genji is gesturing to him.

“Master Zenyatta!” a couple of the children exclaim, as if they had forgotten he was even there. “Will you play with us?”

Zenyatta swears he can see Genji smirking beneath his visor. He has never been an Omnic able to resist a child’s hopeful gaze, and he does enjoy games… “Very well,” he says, and walks to join the team opposite Genji’s.

“Yes!” a girl shouts triumphantly. “It’s better this way anyway, Genji and Master Zenyatta are a good match for each other.”

Zenyatta can feel his fans whir faster in response to his rising core temperature as he thinks he agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

On days when Genji hardly sees his master at all, dinner in his room together is always a treat. And on days when they spend every moment together, it is another excuse to spend even more time joined at the hip.

Zenyatta, of course, cannot eat. But he always says Genji eats enough for the both of them. Tonight Genji has a plate filled with rice and chicken, and some fresh vegetables harvested from the greenhouse near the monastery. Orange light pours through the open window and bathes half the room in a colorful glow. Both master and student sit on opposite sides of the small table in the center of the room in companionable silence.

“I am glad the sparrow is doing well,” Zenyatta muses after a bout of silence.

“Her chicks are hideous,” Genji says, swallowing some vegetables. He knows the comment is childish, but the chuckle he gets from Zenyatta is worth it.

“They will grow to be beautiful in time,” he says. “Everyone must start somewhere. Perfection does not happen without first working for it.”

Genji smiles despite himself. Of course his master would turn the endearing ugliness of newborn sparrows into a teaching moment. Despite his master’s apparent contentment, however, Genji can sense there is something wrong. He knows Zenyatta far too well.

“Master,” he says, tone suddenly serious, “I did not mean to hurt you when I said I didn’t wish to discuss my discomfort this morning.”

“And what makes you think you have hurt me?”

Genji has to keep himself from rolling his eyes as he remembers they’re on full display without his visor on. “I know you as well as you know me. I can tell when something is bothering you.”

Zenyatta sighs. “It did hurt me, but that does not mean you are in the wrong. There is no need to apologize. My feelings of jealousy are something I must work through for myself.”

“You have no reason to be jealous, master. You are the person I’m closest to in this world and I would not have it any other way,” Genji assures him. “This is simply… a very personal matter.”

“You need not explain yourself, though I thank you for your assurances,” Zenyatta tells him, yet Genji can sense that his choice of words did nothing to calm the Omnic.

“By 'personal' I don’t mean that I feel I cannot tell you, I mean…” Genji sighs and rubs at one eye with his finger. _Here goes nothing._ “I have feelings for someone, but I don’t know how to approach it.” It wasn’t completely a lie.

The blue sensors on Zenyatta’s forehead seem to dim slightly. In Genji’s experience that means his master is either particularly upset, or asleep, but neither makes much sense in this situation. He dismisses it as a trick of the now-deep-purple light that fills the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up very soon, don't worry :) Thanks for reading, comments always make my day !
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [gaybrielreyyes](gaybrielreyyes.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

“Is that all this is about?” Zenyatta questions, feigning lightheartedness. He hopes to the Iris his disappointment isn’t obvious to his student. He doesn’t think he could handle being questioned about it right now.

“That’s not all, no,” Genji says. “I… feel very guilty about these feelings.”

Zenyatta cannot help but search his memories for clues about who Genji’s crush could possibly be. Maybe that pretty woman from the village Genji had made acquaintance with not long ago. It wouldn’t surprise him. The woman clearly found Genji endearing and handsome, and why wouldn’t she? They would make a fine match. If that was what Genji wanted, Zenyatta would support him in every possible way. But if that’s the woman, it begs the question: why does Genji feel guilty?

“What about these feelings brings you guilt?” Zenyatta asks. He can see Genji’s face blushing bright green from across the table.

“My desires are not simply romantic, master. I… find myself attracted to this person in a physical sense. I’ve even fantasized about them.”

“Surely you, of all people, must know this is normal?” Zenyatta questions. It is no secret to him that his student was once quite the ‘playboy’, as he had heard Genji refer to his younger self.

“You don’t understand. After all they’ve done for me these desires are wrong.”

Zenyatta finds himself confused. He didn’t think Genji was that close with the village woman. He hasn’t even told Zenyatta her name. Though, perhaps she isn’t the object of his affections at all. Could it be Angela Ziegler his student pines after? Genji has been writing letters to her as of late, supposedly about how his body is functioning. Perhaps the letters are more than simple check-ups from the doctor.

“What all has she done for you?” Zenyatta asks patiently.

Genji looks at him like he has passed suddenly into the Iris and grown eight arms. Briefly he wonders what he has done wrong until Genji asks “What makes you think it’s a woman?”

Zenyatta’s body begins to heat up, his approximation of a blush. His fans whir faster as he asks Genji to forgive him for assuming.

Genji gives a halfhearted smile and shakes his head. “There is no need to apologize.”

If Genji’s crush is not on a woman, then who could it possibly be? There aren’t many men around the village. They’re all off either working themselves into an early grave or fighting in the war. The only other male aligned people or Omnics in the vicinity are the rest of the monks, but for Genji to have feelings for one of Zenyatta’s brothers would be absurd, surely. Unless his feelings are for…

No. No, Zenyatta will not allow himself to think like that. Genji surely does not have feelings for his master. Yet despite reason bombarding him from every angle, Zenyatta can’t help but cling to wishful thinking. Thinking that maybe, by some blessing of the Iris, Genji’s feelings are for him. Zenyatta finds his hands shaking slightly with excess energy built up in his wires and he looks away from his student, staring pointedly out the window.

“Are you alright, master?” Genji asks concernedly. “I can hear your fans speeding up.”

“I am well, Genji. Do not fret.” It is now that he turns to once again look at his student, and what he sees is somewhat of a surprise to him. “Are _you_ well?” he asks. Genji’s face is flushed a bright green and the cyborg sits rigidly on the floor, hands crossed in his lap. It’s a stark contrast to his usually overly relaxed demeanor.

“Master, I… There is something I must confess to you,” he admits, not making eye contact.

If Zenyatta’s fans were working fast before, they’re threatening to burn out now. But Zenyatta is an Omnic with a duty to be there for his student and friend, so he tries to put his feelings aside and says “Of course, Genji. You can tell me anything.”

“I know,” Genji says before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Zenyatta watches his chest rise and fall. “The one I have feelings for… is you, Master. And I know it is wrong, I know that you do not feel the same way, and I am sorry. I didn’t want to tell you, didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But by not telling you I was hurting you, and I don’t… I don’t know what to do. Forgive me, Master.”

Zenyatta fights to keep up with Genji’s rambling as his thoughts catch on his student’s first sentence. Truly Genji has feelings for him? Zenyatta feels as if he has been through forty different emotions in the last ten minutes, and Genji’s admission makes him feel a bit delirious.

Instead of talking, Zenyatta decides to act. He shakily stands from his spot on the floor and walks around the table to where Genji sits. Surprisingly gracefully he sits back down, this time in front of Genji, who turns to face his master. A pained look lies on Genji’s face, and it sends a pang through Zenyatta’s heart.

Slowly, as if not to spook an animal, Zenyatta reaches out his hand and catches Genji’s in his own. He holds up their entwined hands and gazes at them, finally saying “You make such hasty assumptions, my student. Have you thought to ask how I may feel?” Zenyatta is grateful his voice is steady because he feels anything but.

The look on Genji’s face is one of disbelief. “H-How do you feel?” he asks, holding Zenyatta’s gaze hopefully.

“I too have feelings for you, Genji. I have for quite some time.”

A huff of a laugh falls from Genji’s unmasked lips and Zenyatta’s heart soars as a smile lights on his student’s face. Genji’s smiles are rare and beautiful, and Zenyatta intends to archive every one of them within his memory. But this one, he thinks, is especially sweet.

Their hands are still entwined when Zenyatta feels Genji’s fingers shift nervously and distantly hears him ask “Can I kiss you?” Zenyatta has never heard Genji use this low, rumbling tone before, and oh, he thinks he likes it.

Zenyatta nods once and butterflies alight in his core as Genji leans forward, wraps one hand around the back of Zenyatta’s head, and presses his warm lips to his face plate. The kiss is slow and tender and sweet, and Zenyatta feels as if he has passed into the Iris, though logically he knows he hasn’t.

What he lacks in the ability to kiss back, Zenyatta makes up for in tender caresses to Genji’s face, neck, chest, shoulders - anywhere he can reach, really. Genji releases an abrupt, breathy moan as Zenyatta’s touches glance over a sensitive spot on his side and they both stop, pulling away from each other but still keeping close.

“Can you do that again?” Genji asks breathlessly, and Zenyatta giggles.

“Of course, my sparrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wonder what will happen next... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives the work its E rating, just a warning. Also, it contains terms like 'g-spot' and 'clit' in regards to Genji's anatomy, so fair warning if that's not your thing.

Everything is heat and metal and humid and gasping. Zenyatta’s weight atop Genji is grounding, but only just. Steam puffs from Genji’s vents and fills the room with humidity. It clings erotically to his and Zenyatta’s metal bodies, the streaks down his master’s form reminding Genji of sweat and causing desire to coil tighter in his gut.

Genji is clumsy in his ministrations to his master’s face plating. He mashes his lips to the wet, glinting surface like a starving man and hums when he uses his tongue and tastes the tang of metal. Although Zenyatta cannot kiss back, he is certainly not idle. Genji feels the Omnic’s hands brushing over sensitive spots on his sides and he moans.

“Master.” he sighs shakily and releases another bout of steam, not having experienced this heat in a long while. And truly he had never felt a burning this intense, not only between his thighs, but in his heart. Never before had Genji loved someone like this, never had he wanted so badly to please them for the joy of pleasing them, and not just to get the same treatment in return.

Zenyatta lets out a hum at Genji’s utterance of his title and spreads his legs, letting them lie on either side of Genji’s hips. Slowly, teasingly, Genji feels Zenyatta’s fingers graze up his middle and then back down again, rubbing circles into the sensitive nodes at the jut of his hip bones. He groans and slots his hips up without thinking, creating delicious friction between their thighs. The sensation tears a synthetic moan from Zenyatta’s throat, and they both stop, panting into each other’s space. 

“Genji,” the Omnic says roughly after a moment’s pause, “Genji, there is… something I have been thinking about.”

“Oh?” Genji questions, letting his hands wander over the tendons in Zenyatta’s neck. His master’s position on all fours above him is incredibly distracting. It’s hard to focus on what Zenyatta is saying.

“It is… You see…” Zenyatta sighs and shifts his weight above Genji. “I would very much like to experience a new level of intimacy with you. If, of course, that is what you want.” He adds the last bit hastily.

That gets Genji’s attention.

“I would love nothing more, master!” he says quickly, then feels embarrassed by his own enthusiasm. “Only,” he frowns, “I do not know how to pleasure you.”

“I can show you, if you’d like.” Zenyatta says. Genji’s face blushes in what he knows must be bright green, and he thinks he might die right here, for good this time. Though he supposes there are worse ways to go than beneath Zenyatta while the Omnic offers to touch himself. Genji swears he can see a smirk on Zenyatta’s unchanging face. It only serves to make him blush harder.

Genji nods, speechless, and Zenyatta slides off of him and moves to stand beside the mattress. He watches with rapidly growing arousal as, almost like a dance, Zenyatta removes his tattered pants in one fluid motion. He bends to place them neatly on the floor next to his orbs which sit unmoving in a group. Never before has Genji seen his master naked, and while logically he knows Zenyatta isn’t really _naked_ , (after all, many Omnics choose to go without clothing) the sight before him feels like it pulls a taut string within his core.

With an almost sauntering of his hips, Zenyatta moves to sit in Genji’s lap. Genji allows his hands to rest on either side of his master’s hips and he smiles, taking in the sight before him. Zenyatta trails a finger up to the skin on Genji’s face, prodding his scarred lips to take in two of his fingers, which Genji accepts greedily. Zenyatta’s fingers have a metallic tang that Genji thinks should be unpleasant, but is entirely arousing.

Genji makes lewd noises as he sucks and licks at Zenyatta’s fingers in his hot mouth before Zenyatta pulls them away with a pop. Genji’s eyes feel heavy lidded and he sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. Zenyatta chuckles and shakes his head.

“Patience, my student,” Zenyatta says, his voice entirely too composed for Genji’s liking. “Allow me to teach you in this.”

Genji watches helplessly as Zenyatta spreads his legs, giving Genji a perfect view of his master’s groin. Slowly Zenyatta trails his hand down his front, only stopping once he has reached the plating that conceals what Genji assumes are Zenyatta’s genitals. With a near silent hiss, he releases the covering.

Genji’s not sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. Not to say that the sight before him is a bad thing - far from it. But the patch of nodes along Zenyatta’s groin confuses and arouses Genji in equal measure. 

He realizes he’s staring, and looks back up to his master’s face. “Do you like what you see, my pupil?” Zenyatta asks teasingly. Genji is helpless but to swallow thickly and nod his head once. He knows that if Zenyatta had a mouth he would be smirking.

Genji’s gaze falls back to Zenyatta’s sex as the Omnic begins to touch himself, using one finger to lightly smooth over some of the rubber nodes.

“It is - mm - it is not unlike fingering someone,” Zenyatta explains, his voice catching as he twists his finger just so.

Genji feels his face burning. He can hardly believe his master, Zenyatta, the Omnic monk, is freely using such language. Is boldly touching himself in Genji’s lap and teasing him. How is it that Genji, with his playboy past, is sitting here blushing like a virgin while his actually-a-virgin master skillfully teases him in his lap without seeming flustered at all? It is unfair, truly.

“I possess nodes,” Zenyatta continues to explain, his hand not ceasing in its casual ministrations, “though there are other… enhancements… available should we wish to experiment more in the future.” His tone is suggestive and Genji finds himself grinning at his master splayed above him. He all but swoons at the thought of this becoming a regular thing between them. 

Pressure continues to build between Genji’s synthetic thighs as he watches Zenyatta pleasure himself and he feels like he’s going to fucking explode unless he touches him, so he does just that. Genji shifts so his hand supports his weight and he sits up to press hot, open mouthed kisses to Zenyatta’s faceplate once again and runs his hands along Zenyatta’s backside, stopping to cup his ass. Above him, the Omnic makes a pleased noise, almost like a hum.

The sound only serves to spur Genji on and he gradually trails down to lick along the tendons in Zenyatta’s neck and to move to prod at his chest-plate with his metal fingers, making a desperate scraping sound.

“Genji,” Zenyatta huffs as his hips stutter, “Genji, please.” 

“Please what, master?” Genji asks innocently, pleased that now Zenyatta is the one losing his cool.

“Your mouth,” Zenyatta whines while Genji continues to lick at his exposed tendons.

“You have my mouth,” Genji smirks against the warm metal of Zenyatta’s body, and the Omnic groans in frustration, his form slumping back slightly.

Instead of deigning to respond, Zenyatta simply spreads his legs obscenely wide and rests back on his hands. “ _Please,_ ” he begs, and who is Genji to deny him the pleasure he seeks? 

With one last nip to one of the tendons in Zenyatta’s neck, Genji shifts them so that he is now on all fours above his master. Zenyatta gasps and Genji wastes no more time in sliding down the Omnic’s moisture-slicked form and hiking his legs up so they rest atop his shoulders. Genji feels like he’s drowning as he presses his scarred face between Zenyatta’s legs and breathes in the metallic tang that emanates from the rest of Zenyatta’s body.

Tentatively Genji flicks out his tongue to run along one of the nodes and Zenyatta lets out a staticky moan. There isn’t much of a taste to it, Genji thinks. He opens his mouth wider until three of the rubbery nodes are covered by his wet mouth, tongue snaking between them.

Below him Zenyatta writhes, helpless noises falling from his speakerbox. Genji feels his master’s metal legs clench around his head before he hears the verbal warning of “Genji, ah, Genji! I’m close!” 

Genji does not let up on his assault. Instead he brings his hand up to palm the other three nodes he cannot reach with his mouth, and suddenly Zenyatta is coming with a static-filled scream.

A golden glow seems to encase both master and student, an ethereal warmth radiating from Zenyatta’s form. It is only once Zenyatta’s body relaxes and Genji carefully slips his legs from his shoulders that he looks at his master and sees the blissed out Omnic before him… with an additional six glowing arms.

“Master…” Genji stutters. “You touched the Iris?”

Zenyatta doesn’t answer right away. Instead his internal fans whir loudly as he lays, fucked out on the mattress, and the arms slowly begin to fade away. Only once they are completely gone does Zenyatta speak.

“Never before have I embraced the Iris so intensely,” he says, a comforting calmness to his tone. “Thank you, Genji.”

Genji feels his face heat up. “I… _ahem_ , you are welcome, master.” He fidgets, acutely aware of the wetness between his synthetic thighs that will surely start dripping through his plating if he doesn’t do something about it soon. Luckily, Zenyatta seems to know exactly what he needs.

The Omnic sits up and reaches a hand toward Genji’s plating at his groin. His hand stops just before it, and Genji whimpers.

“Is this alright?” Zenyatta asks, and Genji nods his head furiously, not trusting himself to speak.

Every one of Genji’s nerves is tense, sensitive to even the slightest touch. When Zenyatta rests his palm against the warmth of Genji’s plating, the cyborg moans and lets out a cloud of steam from the vents at his shoulders.

“Open for me, my sparrow. Let me see you,” Zenyatta orders in a low tone.

“M-master,” Genji whimpers. _It is too much, he is not good enough, he is ashamed of the parts he now possesses versus the body he once took for granted_.

As if reading his thoughts, Zenyatta runs a soothing hand along Genji’s side and says “You do not have to if you don’t wish to, Genji. But I am more than comfortable with the body you now posses and I would like to help you achieve the same comfort, even love, for it.”

Genji can feel his master’s adoration for him like a physical thing embracing him. He feels overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. With a deep breath and a nod he releases the plating at his groin and gasps as the humid air hits his wet folds.

“Oh, Genji,” he hears Zenyatta murmur, “You are so beautiful.” The praises Zenyatta blankets him in, the rubbing of his hands over Genji’s thighs, under his ass, on the jut of his hips, under his knees, is all at once too much and not enough. Zenyatta teases, but never touches where Genji needs him most.

“Zenyatta,” Genji whines, “please.”

He slots up his hips to get any friction at all and Zenyatta chuckles. “Patience is a virtue,” he says. Genji expects more teasing as one hand fondles his ass, but gasps at the intrusion of a warm metal finger into his wet folds.

He sighs contentedly and tries to push himself down on Zenyatta’s finger, desperate for more. It does not take him long to realize that one finger is most definitely not enough.

“Please, master, more. I need more,” he pleads, desperately trying to fuck himself on Zenyatta’s solitary finger. He feels manic, his only thoughts narrowed down to Zenyatta and the pleasure he is freely doling out. 

“Calm yourself, Genji,” Zenyatta soothes, running his free hand along Genji’s abdomen, caressing the vents there which release another cloud of steam involuntarily.

Genji whines only for the noise to turn into a groan when Zenyatta mercifully inserts another finger. He feels Zenyatta scissoring him open, and the stretch is glorious. Every slide of a metal finger against his inner walls feels electric. When Zenyatta’s other hand reaches down to rub his clit at the same moment presses against his artificial g-spot, Genji shouts.

He gasps for breath and releases a cloud of steam from his vents, the hisses harmonizing with his manic pleas of “More! Oh, don’t stop, please, do that again, oh, Zenyatta!”

Already he can feel his orgasm building. “Can you take one more?” Genji hears Zenyatta ask without ceasing his ministrations to his clit and g-spot. Distantly he knows he is too far gone to speak, but he nods his head vigorously as moans and cries fall past his scarred lips.

The slight burn of three of Zenyatta’s metal fingers penetrating him is possibly the best sensation Genji has ever felt. He can only imagine how much of a fucking mess he looks right now, steam hissing from his vents, drool falling from his open mouth, bright green pussy dripping wet and on display being thoroughly fucked by three metal fingers. 

It is all too much; the sight of Zenyatta above him, the relentless rubbing of his fingers on his g-spot, the playful teasing of his clit, the way the sensation makes his back arch and pulls cries from him.

“Come for me, Genji. You are so beautiful, my sparrow, let me see you come,” Zenyatta croons, and that’s all it takes.

It feels like a freight train hitting him head on as his entire body seizes up. Genji finds himself desperately trying to get more of Zenyatta inside him and pull away all at once, his body writhing in the sheets on his mattress.

Through it all Zenyatta pounds into him ceaselessly, letting Genji ride the overstimulated high for as long as possible. Genji’s legs fall open obscenely wide as he thrashes. He thinks that perhaps he feels the Iris as he releases a pleasure-filled scream with Zenyatta’s name somewhere within it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, ya nasties~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *shows up over a year later with the final chapter*

One year later, and nothing at all and everything in the world has changed. 

Overwatch has been rebuilt, and when Genji got the call from Winston to assist them he immediately asked if Zenyatta was welcome to join. A warm “We’ll need to screen him, but I don’t see why not. The more help we can get, the merrier!” was the response. And so, two days later, master and student, Omnic and cyborg, lover and lover, made their way from their own remote region of Nepal to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. 

Much to Zenyatta’s delight, Genji adjusted incredibly well to the change. His relationships with Winston and Lena Oxton were rekindled, and he seemed more than pleased about it. Even as more and more agents showed up to the Watchpoint, Genji beamed and laughed and joked, and Zenyatta thought that perhaps this was a part of the healing process that he could not provide for Genji. He finds himself grateful for the circumstances which brought them here. 

Zenyatta himself forged lasting friendships with most of the agents of Overwatch. Only those who hate Omnics still have a rocky relationship with him, though he does not take personal offense to their views. He has heard the things they have experienced and he does not hold their prejudice against them; he only wishes he could help them in the same way he helped Genji. And yet he knows they will come around in time. Perhaps the biggest lesson Zenyatta learned in his relationship with Genji is that time can heal and change all things. 

One of the hardest moments of Zenyatta’s life occurred only a few months after he and Genji arrived at the Watchpoint. 

“Ma - ah, Zenyatta?” Genji had asked as they sat side by side on a cliff one night overlooking the ever-churning waves.

“Yes, my sparrow?” 

“There is something I have been thinking about extensively. I… wish to discuss it with you before I tell anyone else.”

“Of course. What is on your mind?” Zenyatta said. He was reminded of all those months ago when a similar start to a conversation had taken place in the comforting glow of Genji’s room in Nepal. 

“It is about my brother.” Genji sighed and fidgeted into a cross-legged position before continuing. “McCree tells me he saw him not long ago while doing his own work in Hanamura. He says Hanzo is no longer part of our family, that he is wandering, doing his own work. I know it could end horribly but… I wonder if Overwatch should not extend the offer for him to join. But the thought of seeing him again, of dredging up those memories, those feelings… it is terrifying.”

The two sat in silence for a few reflective moments before Zenyatta spoke. “I know you have not taken this line of thought lightly. What does the Iris tell you?” 

“When I meditate on it, I feel the Iris instilling me with an immense peace. It tells me that this is the opportunity that I need to take to achieve ultimate peace in my life. But it will be hard. Likely the hardest thing I have ever done.” Genji said, curling in on himself as he spoke.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Zenyatta asked with a chuckle. He reached a hand out to hold Genji’s. “And besides, you are not alone in this. It seems to me you have already made your decision.”

“Yes.” Genji assented. “I will talk to Winston about contacting him in the morning.”

Two weeks later Zenyatta found himself standing beside Genji on the pavement near the heli-pad where Hanzo had landed moments ago. Genji stood stoically still beside him, his hand clenched tightly in Zenyatta’s own. They had rehearsed every possible scenario of things Genji could say to his brother when he finally saw him, but Zenyatta knew nothing could truly prepare Genji for this moment. 

In the end, the brothers simply broke down in tears and agreed that this was not the place to have their “first” conversation. Zenyatta did not push to find out what they had said or done to mend the near unbridgeable gap between them. He was there to support and comfort Genji in every way he could, and eventually he had the immense pleasure and pride of watching his sparrow heal. 

Now they sit in their shared room at the Watchpoint, playing a card game McCree had taught them weeks ago. There are no words between them - they don’t need them anymore; their presence in each other is enough. It conveys all there is to know about their trust, their intermutual peace, their  _ love _ . And it only ever grows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. jhjfjghl 
> 
> I had originally planned to make this fic longer but real life got in the way anddddd that didn't happen. I still didn't want this to be marked incomplete though, and I felt like it needed a closing chapter, so this was that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I want to thank all of you who have left kudos and especially those who have left comments on this fic: your support has honestly made my entire day on multiple occasions. I wish love and peace for you all this holiday season <3


End file.
